La trilogie d'Hercule 1: La flèche d'Apollon
by kador
Summary: Ceci est la première partie de la trilogie d'Hercule. Tout commença sur Kobol... Il y a fort longtemps humains et Dieux y vivaient en harmonie. Mais un évènement tragique mit fin à cet âge d'or. Les humains migrèrent et les Dieux perdirent leurs rêves
1. Chapter 1

Tout commença sur Kobol... Il y a fort longtemps les humains et les Dieux y vivaient en harmonie. Mais un évènement tragique mit fin à cet âge d'or. Les humains migrèrent et les Dieux perdirent leurs rêves...

**Auteur:** Kador

**Lieu et époque:** Kobol, des milliers d'années avant la série

**Personnages principaux: **Les Seigneurs de Kobol

**Spoiler:** 2x07

**1. Le conseil**

Le Conseil des Dieux promettait d'être houleux ce matin. Et pour cause: les représentants de la treizième colonie avaient été invités pour venir y présenter leurs positions. Trônant au milieu de l'assemblée, Zeus scrutait les sécessionnistes qui lui faisaient face. Oubliant les conventions vestimentaires ayant cours au sein des douze autres colonies, ces derniers avaient choisi de laisser tomber la toge pour remettre les costumes classiques de l'ancienne Terre. Ils semblaient très remontés et prêts à se lancer dans une bataille sanguinaire pour imposer leurs idées. Exactement ce que Zeus avait toujours cru pouvoir éviter. La réunion s'annonçait donc comme la dernière chance pour la paix et il faudrait jouer serré pour éviter la catastrophe.

Autour de Zeus, les onze autres Dieux, représentant les Colonies de Kobol, siégeaient comme à l'accoutumée. A sa droite, Apollon représentant le Capricorne, Athéna représentant la Balance, Arès représentant le Scorpion, Héphaïstos représentant le Taureau, Aphrodite représentant la Vierge et Héra représentant le Bélier. A sa droite, Artémis représentant le Sagittaire, Hermès représentant le Cancer, Déméter représentant les Gémeaux, Poséidon représentant le Poisson et Hestia représentant le Verseau. Finalement Zeus lui-même représentait la Colonie du Lion.

Celui qui semblait avoir pris la tête du petit groupe de séparatistes et qui jadis avait fait partie de la Colonie des Gémeaux prit la parole, rompant sciemment avec la tradition voulant que Zeus ouvre tous les débats:

- Il est temps d'en finir avec ces foutaises, lança-t-il aux Seigneurs de Kobol. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous n'êtes pas des Dieux. Vous vous êtes autoproclamés Dieux pour que le peuple vous vénère comme tels. Mais ceux qui comme moi ont vécu le Grand Saut savent très bien que vous n'êtes que des humains et que nous provenons tous de la Terre!

Ce vieil homme semblait effectivement en âge d'avoir connu le Grand Saut. Zeus se souvenait d'ailleurs de lui. Il était officier à bord de l'Arche Dorée, le vaisseau qui les avait tous amenés ici. Il pensait se souvenir qu'il portait à l'époque le nom de Jack Peterson.

- Si c'est pour nous apprendre cela que vous avez demandé audience, vous auriez pu vous abstenir, répondit le Roi des Dieux. Bien sûr que nous nous souvenons être des humains. Ce choix de porter le titre de Dieu a été fait pour revenir aux traditions des Anciens. Nous en avons largement débattu à l'époque et je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions revenir là-dessus aujourd'hui!

Zeus se remémora brièvement les débats qui avaient secoué la petite communauté dans les semaines qui avaient suivi le Grand Saut. Fallait-il conserver la tradition et l'histoire de l'ancienne Terre, après l'holocauste que les Colons avaient fui? Fallait-il que les générations futures se souviennent de tout cela? Ne valait-il pas mieux rebâtir une société basée sur la paix et la justice en oubliant toutes les souffrances passées? Zeus et ses compagnons en avaient toujours été convaincus. Et ils avaient finalement persuadé la plus grande partie des fuyards de se rallier à leur vision.

Les Colons s'étaient alors répartis en douze colonies différentes, chacune portant le nom d'un signe astrologique. Le chef de chacune des colonies avait choisi le nom d'un dieu grec et un temple fut bâti pour chacun d'eux. Autour de ces temples, les Colonies s'étaient épanouies. Enfin, afin de préserver la paix entre les Colonies, le Conseil des Seigneurs de Kobol fut créé pour discuter de manière non violente des problèmes des Colonies.

- Quelle est la raison de votre requête? Demanda finalement Zeus.

- Nous voulons que soit reconnu notre droit à reprendre le mode de vie des Terriens et à enseigner notre véritable histoire à nos enfants. Nous souhaitons que notre passé ne soit pas simplement raturé, comme on trace une réponse érronée!

Bien qu'inacceptable, Zeus savait que cette requête était encore en dessous de la vérité. Les conjurés avaient autre chose en tête. Et il avait bien l'intention d'apprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

- Ce droit, vous l'avez déjà pris. J'aimerais savoir quel est votre but réel. Ce pourquoi vous êtes prêts à en découdre.

Le vieil homme hésita, pris visiblement au dépourvu. Zeus savait qu'il avait fait mouche et qu'il cachait effectivement quelque chose. Jamais en venant ici il ne s'était imaginé en dire plus que ce qu'il venait de lancer et il devait maintenant décider à la vitesse de l'éclair s'il allait dire quelque chose de plus au Roi des Dieux.

- Nous voulons retourner sur Terre, répondit-il finalement en baissant la tête.

- C'est donc cela? Demanda Zeus avec solennité. Vous attendez de nous que nous vous livrions le chemin vers la Terre. Et avec quel vaisseau comptez-vous faire le saut?

- Nous avons étudié les plans de l'Arche Dorée. Nous pensons pouvoir en reconstruire une réplique.

- Vous savez que jamais vous n'aurez ce que vous nous demandez, reprit Zeus après une courte pause. Vous devrez rester ici avec nous tous. Je ne vous laisserai pas entraîner une partie de la population vers cette planète inhabitable. Les radiations la rendent mortelle pour tout être humain y séjournant pour plusieurs siècles encore.

Zeus fit un signe de la main, ordonnant ainsi aux représentants de la treizième colonie de se retirer. Mais Jack Peterson ne se laissa pas chasser sans avoir formulé sa principale requête:

- Donnez-nous la flèche d'Apollon, Zeus! Si vous nous empêchez de l'avoir, nous viendrons la chercher par la force!

Cette fois, tout était dit: les évènements futurs, quels qu'ils puissent être, ne pourraient désormais plus que déboucher sur la guerre…


	2. Chapter 2

**2. L'Arche Dorée**

Zeus avait déjà plusieurs fois rebroussé chemin pour vérifier que personne ne le suivait. La tâche qu'il s'était fixé ce jour-là requérait la plus grande discrétion. Ainsi, il zigzaguait depuis le matin en pleine forêt, profitant des promontoires rocheux pour observer le chemin qu'il avait parcouru auparavant. A plusieurs reprises, il était même allé jusqu'à tendre un fil de soie entre deux arbres, parcourir un large cercle dans les bois pour finalement revenir au point de départ et vérifier que le fil était toujours à sa place. Bref, il était certain que personne ne l'avait suivi.

Il arriva finalement dans la grande clairière où il savait trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Devant lui gisait la gigantesque carcasse du vaisseau qui les avait amenés, lui et tous les autres colons, vers leur nouveau foyer. Les traces de la brutale arrivée sur la planète étaient encore visibles bien qu'elles s'estompaient rapidement. La cime des arbres était coupée sur plusieurs centaines de mètres derrière le vaisseau. Et au sol des petits monticules recouverts d'une luxuriante végétation marquaient encore les contours du sillon creusé par son ventre incurvé.

L'Arche Dorée évoquait bel et bien son illustre ancêtre l'Arche de Noé, avec ses formes tout en rondeurs. Elle avait en fait été conçue pour être un cargo, transportant des matières premières entre les différentes planètes habitées du système solaire. Lorsque la guerre avait éclaté sur Terre, Zeus et ses disciples avaient décidé de convertir ce cargo pour qu'il puisse emmener quelques centaines de Colons loin du Système Solaire. Pour cela, un tout nouveau moteur hyperspatial, dénommé " PRL" y avait été incorporé. Cette toute jeune technologie avait déjà permis à quelques prototypes de faire des bons vers les systèmes proches, mais elle était pour la première fois incorporée sur un vaisseau civil, transportant de nombreux occupants de surcroît. Mais voilà : la guerre grondait et le temps était compté.

Le parallèle avec l'Arche de Noé n'avait pas tardé à être fait et compte tenu de la couleur extérieure du vaisseau, le nom d'Arche Dorée a rapidement fait consensus. Mais aujourd'hui, Zeus constatait que cette couleur dorée faisait de plus en plus place à des tons plus verdâtres. La nature reprenait lentement ses droits…

Regardant une dernière fois aux alentours, il s'approcha du vaisseau dont la passerelle de débarquement était toujours déployée. Il l'emprunta avec prudence, puis poussa la porte du sas d'entrée. Cette dernière s'ouvrit en crissant sur la salle de débarquement, plongée dans la pénombre. Dans un geste machinal, il passa sa main sur l'interrupteur. Par miracle, les lumières de secours s'allumèrent.

"Ainsi, après toutes ces années, il y a encore de l'énergie dans ton réacteur…"

Il avait chuchoté cette phrase avec un sourire aux lèvres. Sa tâche serait ainsi facilitée. Il entreprit la traversée du vaisseau, longea plusieurs coursives et finalement rejoignit le poste de pilotage. Il constata avec intérêt que le vaisseau était encore en sommeil, mais toujours prêt à être remis en fonction. En effet, plusieurs voyants clignotaient toujours, invitant un hypothétique pilote à appuyer dessus pour réactiver les circuits associés.

Sans hésiter, Zeus empoigna la trousse à outils sur une étagère et en sortit un simple tournevis. Il s'approcha ensuite d'un panneau de contrôle et retira les quatre vis qui le maintenaient en place. Le panneau résista quelque peu, mais finalement céda et Zeus le retira complètement. Par le trou béant qui avait pris la place du panneau, la pointe d'un objet doré apparaissait maintenant : la flèche d'Apollon était toujours là où Zeus l'avait laissée une quarantaine d'années auparavant.

Il s'en saisit en hâte, revissa le panneau et reprit immédiatement le chemin inverse pour quitter le vaisseau. Il s'assura durant tout le parcours que rien ne permettait de dire que quelqu'un était monté à bord. Puis il ressortit et referma la porte.

A peine était-il sortit qu'il perçut des voix provenant de la forêt. Il bondit et se jeta derrière une butte. Son grand âge rendant ce genre d'exercice difficile, il ressentit une violente douleur provenant de ses reins. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Tous ses sens étaient maintenant dirigés vers la source de ces voix.

Il vit apparaître deux hommes habillés comme des chasseurs de l'ancienne Terre. L'un d'eux arborait d'ailleurs un gigantesque couteau de chasse. Il tendit l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient :

- Il a fallu retrouver du Tylium, dit celui qui avait un couteau, pas facile sur cette foutue planète. Mais maintenant c'est bon : le réservoir est plein à craquer. Le jour où on en aura besoin ce tas de boue sautera où on lui demandera.

- Donc le vaisseau sera opérationnel à temps ? demanda l'autre.

- Encore quelques réparations pour colmater les brèches dans la carlingue et on pourra s'envoler, oui.

Ainsi, Peterson avait menti : la treizième colonie ne construisait pas un nouveau vaisseau, mais remettait en état l'Arche Dorée pour s'envoler avec.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. La treizième colonie**

La treizième colonie s'était installée à l'écart des autres implantations. Les partisans du retour sur Terre n'avaient pas plus envie d'être mêlés aux autres colons que ces derniers n'avaient envie d'être mêlés à eux. Ils avaient choisi des modes de vie différents et incompatibles.

Loin d'être logés de manière aussi confortable que les colonies pratiquant le mode de vie antique, ils avaient volontairement choisi de s'installer dans des baraquements provisoires en bois, afin de ne pas oublier que leur implantation n'était que temporaire. Si bien que leur village évoquait un peu la lointaine époque de la conquête de l'Ouest Américain, sur l'ancienne Terre.

Coincée entre le bar et une épicerie, il était difficile de distinguer la mairie des autres bâtiments. C'était malgré tout devant ce baraquement pareil à tous les autres que Jack Peterson avait convoqué toute la population. Massés en ordre imparfait, hommes et femmes discutaient dans un joyeux brouhaha, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de leur nouveau guide spirituel. Lorsque la porte de la mairie s'ouvrit, les voix se turent presque instantanément, si bien que Peterson n'eût pas besoin de réclamer le silence.

- Peuple de la treizième colonie, déclama-t-il à haute voix. Ce qui nous rapproche tous, c'est que nous avons choisi de quitter cette planète et de rentrer sur Terre. Nous ne voulons plus suivre les préceptes ridicules d'une bande d'illuminés en toge se faisant passer pour des dieux. Aujourd'hui nous touchons au but. Bientôt nous pourrons quitter ce monde perdu pour rentrer chez nous.

Il marqua une pause en regardant quelques visages pour vérifier qu'il avait bien capté l'attention de la foule.

- Il ne reste plus qu'un obstacle devant nous. Ceux qui se prétendent des Dieux tiennent la position de la Terre secrète depuis des décennies. Ils ont trop peur que la population ne les quitte pour retourner dans notre patrie à tous. Je suis allé leur demander la flèche dorée d'Apollon qui permet de retrouver le chemin de la Terre. Et Zeus a refusé !

Il marqua à nouveau une pause pour soigner l'effet dramatique de son discours.

- Il a refusé de vous donner ce que vous demandez ! Il veut que nous restions tous ici jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Allons-nous accepter ça sans broncher ?

Des "Non" jaillirent de part et d'autre, alors que plusieurs points se dressèrent.

- Alors, il est temps de se révolter ! Que ceux qui ont des armes les prennent ! Et marchons tous sur le théâtre ! Nous allons les faire plier. Ils devront nous donner la flèche ce soir même !

Des cris de guerre accueillirent cet appel à la révolte. D'un pas décidé, certains colons se dirigèrent tout droit vers leur modeste foyer. D'autres flânèrent encore en discutant avec ferveur. Peterson avait réussi à transcender les différences entre les colons et les avaient réunis dans une même colère. Il se retira à l'intérieur du bâtiment qui servait de mairie. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers une tenture qui cachait un coin de la pièce. Il l'entrouvrit pour dévoiler à moitié la terrible découverte qu'il avait faite à bord de l'Arche Dorée quelques mois auparavant. Une ogive nucléaire avait été oubliée dans la soute du vaisseau. Elle avait sans doute été embarquée pour servir d'arme défensive en cas d'attaque avant le Grand Saut. Elle servirait finalement à d'autres desseins.

- Il faudra que vous cédiez, Zeus, murmura Jack Peterson. Sinon, nous devrons utiliser d'autres moyens de pression."


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Le théâtre de Kobol**

Comme d'habitude lors de la première d'un grand spectacle, les Seigneurs de Kobol étaient assis au premier rang du grand balcon. Privilégiant le sentiment d'harmonie avec la population, ils avaient renoncé à se faire construire un balcon spécial les séparant du reste du public et mettant en valeur leur rang. Au lieu de ça, ils partageaient les mêmes sièges que tout un chacun et montraient donc qu'ils étaient proches du peuple. Seules leurs places étaient particulièrement bien choisies, les meilleures de tout le théâtre.

Le théâtre, bien que construit avec des moyens assez limités, était tout simplement magnifique. Construit sous un dôme entouré de colonnades, il trônait au beau milieu des douze colonies. Six larges voies menaient vers ces colonies, si bien que tous les colons pouvaient rejoindre le théâtre sans devoir passer à travers champs. Les voies, bordées de statues représentant les Dieux, les muses et les signes du Zodiac, étaient déjà de véritables œuvres d'art en elles-mêmes. Mais elles n'égalaient pas la somptueuse décoration intérieure du théâtre. L'intérieur rompait totalement avec le style grec habituel des colonies. Il faisait plus penser aux théâtres qu'on construisait sur Terre autour du dix-huitième siècle.

Le hall, tout d'abord, était d'une dimension impressionnante. La voûte ainsi que les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de moulures et des feuilles d'or agrémentaient bon nombre de ces moulures. Un grand escalier menait à la galerie, permettant elle-même d'accéder au balcon. La galerie était constituée d'une large mezzanine bordée de colonnades supportant de grandes arches semi-circulaires.

La salle quant à elle ressemblait beaucoup aux salles de cinéma du vingtième siècle. De nombreuses rangées de sièges se succédaient permettant d'accueillir toute la population des douze colonies en à peine quelques représentations. Tous les murs étaient recouverts de moulures de même style que celles du hall. La grande scène elle-même avait été décorée d'une manière somptueuse. Zeus était très fier de ce théâtre. La présence de plusieurs architectes de talent parmi les rescapés venant de la Terre avait permis de réaliser quelques constructions fabuleuses.

Ce soir, on donnait une représentation d'une pièce provenant de la comédie classique de l'ancienne Terre. Elle s'appelait "L'Empire contre-attaque" et mettait en scène une civilisation hypothétique vivant à une époque qui ne verrait jamais le jour, dans une galaxie tout aussi improbable. Les acteurs étaient lancés dans une des scènes les plus intenses de la pièce: le combat entre le père et le fils. Zeus connaissait déjà l'histoire. Il avait assisté à plusieurs reprises à une des nombreuses versions cinématographiques de l'œuvre, à l'époque où il vivait encore sur Terre. Au moment le plus critique de ce combat, le père allait révéler sa paternité à son fils. Ce dernier, plutôt que de céder aux propositions de son père choisirait finalement de se jeter dans le vide.

Mais Zeus et les autres Dieux n'auraient pas l'occasion d'assister à cette scène si tragique. Il venait de repérer un jeune homme fort mal habillé qui se glissait entre les genoux des spectateurs pour approcher des Dieux. Il approcha Zeus et se pencha vers son oreille. Le jeune homme donna quelques explications à voix basse au Roi des Dieux, après quoi ce dernier indiqua aux onze autres Dieux la direction de la porte de sortie.

Sans un mot, les douze Dieux ainsi que le jeune homme en hayons se dirigèrent vers la sortie, perturbant au passage le plaisir de nombreux spectateurs. Une fois sur la galerie, Apollon prit la parole:

- Qui est ce garçon qui vient perturber notre soirée, Zeus?

- Ce jeune homme est originaire des Gémeaux, Apollon. Il fait partie de la milice et a accepté de remplir une mission secrète pour moi. Je l'ai envoyé il y a plusieurs semaines pour surveiller les agissements de la treizième colonie. Il vient de me rapporter que toute la population s'était mise en route pour venir exiger que nous leur révélions le chemin menant à la Terre.

- Donc, ça y'est. Nous allons devoir nous battre?

- Ca n'est pas sûr, répondit le jeune homme, ils viennent juste pour parlementer, je crois. Mais ils ont l'air très remontés. Certains sont armés. Et les conversations que j'ai entendues étaient vraiment inquiétantes.

- Quand arrivent-ils? Demanda Athéna.

- Ils devraient être là vers le milieu de la nuit. S'ils marchent à bonne allure.

- Cela nous laisse peu de temps pour nous organiser, conclut Zeus. Nous devons armer nos miliciens…

Zeus fit une moue dégoûtée. Jamais en quarante ans, les miliciens n'avaient dû porter d'autre arme qu'un simple bâton. Mais si le jeune espion disait juste, la situation pouvait bien dégénérer. Et alors, il faudrait que les miliciens aient les moyens de se défendre.

Les Seigneurs de Kobol se mirent en route d'un pas décidé. Ils descendirent le grand escalier, puis sortirent du hall. Ils longèrent ensuite la large voie menant à la colonie du Lion sans s'arrêter une seule fois. Ils n'échangèrent que de rares exclamations, tant ils cogitaient la terrible information qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Les implications étaient énormes et dépassaient de très loin la petite altercation qui s'était déroulée dans la salle du conseil. Désormais les mots étaient dépassés et allaient suivre les actions. Et le monde parfait que les Dieux avaient imaginé quarante ans plus tôt allait s'écrouler, prouvant une fois pour toutes que l'homme n'était pas fait pour vivre dans l'utopie. L'homme était un animal, capable uniquement de vivre dans la crainte des autres et de se battre pour éliminer la source de cette crainte.

Pourtant ils avaient cru qu'en réécrivant l'histoire en supprimant toute mention de la longue succession d'horreurs qui avaient émaillé l'histoire de la Terre, les hommes pourraient être meilleurs. Que le seul moyen d'éliminer cette propension à la violence était de faire croire aux futures générations que l'homme était apparu sur Kobol et qu'il avait depuis toujours vécu en harmonie avec les Dieux. Mais à cet instant précis, les Seigneurs de Kobol comprenaient une chose: l'histoire était un éternel recommencement. Ce qui s'était déjà produit se reproduira. A l'infini.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Furie**

Il arrivèrent peu avant minuit. S'éclairant à l'aide de nombreuses torches, les habitants de la treizième colonie descendaient en file indienne le long de l'étroit sentier du col qui menait à la vallée des douze colonies. En contrebas, les lumières des colonies apparaissaient nettement, avec le gigantesque théâtre au centre. Certains chantaient des chansons à l'unisson, comme pour se donner du courage avant d'affronter les Dieux. D'autres discutaient avec véhémence de la traîtrise des faux dieux qui cherchaient à les retenir sur Kobol. D'autres finalement se contentaient de marcher en silence, redoutant les évènements qui allaient se produire.

Au bas du sentier, la milice des douze colonies les attendait. Une dizaine d'homme et de femmes portant l'uniforme s'était massée derrière une barricade de sacs de sable qui barrait le sentier. Zeus avait distribué les quelques armes qu'il avait récupérées à bord de l'Arche Dorée et cachées durant toutes ces années. Derrière la barricade, les Seigneurs de Kobol firent leur apparition, Zeus en tête. Jack Peterson sortit des rangs et s'avança.

- C'est le moment, Zeus, lança-t-il. Donnez-nous la flèche. Ou vous le regretterez!

- Venez la chercher si vous le pouvez, répondit le Dieu.

Peterson hésita un peu avant de répondre. Lui aussi espérait encore éviter la confrontation.

- Quel intérêt avez-vous à nous empêcher de partir? Une fois que nous aurons quitté Kobol, vous retrouverez la paix et la quiétude. Vous pourrez continuer à faire croire à vos colons que vous êtes des déités. Permettez-nous de trouver le chemin de la Terre et tout cela se terminera bien. Sinon…

- Sinon quoi? Sinon vous nous tuerez tous pour arriver à vos fins? Cela montre bien quel genre d'homme vous êtes.

Zeus se tourna vers les habitants de la treizième colonie.

- Cet homme vous ment à tous. Il vous fait croire que la vie est possible sur Terre. Si vous y retournez aujourd'hui, vous mourrez tous. Si nous avons créé la flèche d'Apollon, c'est pour que les générations futures puissent retrouver la Terre, lorsqu'elle sera à nouveau habitable. Mais pour l'instant, il est beaucoup trop tôt. Les radiations sont toujours mortelles. Retournez dans vos foyers et oubliez ce rêve insensé.

Peterson jeta un regard circulaire sur la foule qui l'accompagnait. Zeus semblait avoir réussi à jeter le doute dans l'esprit de certains. Il était temps de reprendre l'avantage.

- Vous voyez? Il tente encore de nous détourner de notre but. Mais est-ce que vous le croirez, lui qui ment à tout le monde depuis quarante ans? Lui qui se fait passer pour un dieu? Il est temps! Allons chercher ce qui nous revient!

La foule se précipita sur la barricade comme un seul homme. Pris de panique, les miliciens tirèrent sur les éléments les plus avancés et abattirent plusieurs personnes. Loin de dissuader les opposants, cela ne fit qu'attiser leur colère. Ils s'abattirent sur la barricade, la renversant rapidement. Les Seigneurs de Kobol, comprenant que plus rien ne pourrait être fait pour repousser la foule, ordonnèrent la retraite et repartirent immédiatement vers les colonies. Mais pour les miliciens, il était déjà trop tard.

Parmi les habitants de la treizième colonie, certains avaient fabriqué des armes à feu avec les moyens du bord. Ces armes, bien que rudimentaires, se révélèrent mortelles lorsqu'ils les utilisèrent. Ils abattirent un à un les miliciens, pourtant prêts à prendre la fuite. Et ils ne firent pas de prisonniers. Les blessés furent achevés de sang froid sans le moindre remord.

Sur une hauteur, les Dieux essayaient d'assister à la scène malgré la pénombre. Dans la fuite, Héra et Héphaïstos étaient tombés. Ils avaient été abattus d'une balle dans le dos. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour les pleurer. Les Seigneurs de Kobol assistaient impuissants au déferlement sur la vallée de la horde rugissante de la treizième colonie…


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Désolation**

Les saccages durèrent jusqu'au matin. Une folie destructrice semblait s'être emparée des habitants de la treizième colonie, attisée par les appels à la haine de Peterson répétés inlassablement tels une litanie. Rapidement les douze colonies s'étaient embrasées, les incendies marquant la progression de la foule en furie. Une à une, ils fouillaient les colonies à la recherche de la flèche, puis incendiaient les maisons, les temples et tout ce qui pouvait flamber. Et bien souvent, ils flambaient les habitants avec leurs maisons…

Au lever du Soleil, la vallée n'était plus qu'un grand brasier. Les survivants tentaient de lutter contre les flammes. Dépassés par l'ampleur des dégâts, ils se contentaient d'essayer de sauver leur propre maison. Personne ne tentait d'arrêter les incendies des temples et du théâtre. Le théâtre en particulier, avec ses nombreuses boiseries intérieures, ressemblait à une gigantesque torche. Des flammes mesurant plusieurs dizaines de mètres montaient jusqu'au ciel.

C'est alors que la folie collective de la treizième colonie sembla retomber. Un peu comme un incendie de forêt s'arrêtant à l'Océan faute de combustible, la foule en furie commença à refluer dans le calme. Ils avaient eu leur orgie de violence. Désormais, ils pouvaient rentrer dans leurs foyers. Seul Peterson se sentait vraiment frustré. Malgré toutes leurs recherches, la flèche leur échappait toujours.

Les Seigneurs de Kobol s'étaient mêlés à la population, aidant à arrêter les incendies. Afin d'éviter d'être pris pour cibles par la foule, ils avaient toutefois voilé leurs visages et portaient des vêtements moins voyants que d'habitude. Mais le combat contre les flammes était désespéré. Les colons avaient utilisé les matières premières disponibles pour construire leurs villes. Et la vallée étant entourée de forêts, ils avaient utilisé énormément de bois dans la structure des maisons. Celles-ci brûlaient donc à la vitesse de l'éclair et rien ne pouvait être fait pour les en empêcher.

Vers midi, alors que plus rien ne pouvait être fait pour sauver la situation, les Dieux se décidèrent à emmener leurs compagnons décédés vers la Salle du Conseil et de leur creuser des sépultures dignes de leur rang. Une longue marche était nécessaire pour atteindre la grotte qui abritait le Conseil des Dieux. Si bien que, malgré leur pas rapide et assuré, ils ne furent qu'à mi-chemin à la tombée de la nuit.

Mais malgré leur grande fatigue, ils renoncèrent à s'arrêter pour la nuit et continuèrent leur périple de nuit. Et comme ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'allumer des torches qui auraient signalé leur présence, ils durent marcher dans la pénombre totale, la cime des arbres masquant les étoiles. Au matin suivant finalement, ils arrivèrent aux Portes des Cieux, les montagnes jumelles caractéristiques près desquelles la Salle du Conseil avait été construite.

Ils continuèrent leur progression jusqu'à l'épaisse porte en pierre taillée qui fermait l'accès à la Salle du Conseil. Mais leur surprise fut de taille : la porte était ouverte. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce circulaire et constatèrent avec dépit que la Salle avait été pillée, saccagée. Il n'y avait plus une seule statue intacte. Les représentations des douze signes du zodiaque gisaient en débris sur le sol. La beauté de ce lieu avait disparu, emportée par la folie des hommes.

Ils étaient sûrement venus chercher la flèche, mais elle ne se trouvait pas ici. Zeus l'avait cachée en un lieu que personne ne pourrait découvrir. Et toutes ces destructions se révélaient inutiles. Personne ne pourrait quitter cette planète pour rentrer sur Terre. Mais après ces terribles évènements, Zeus commençait à douter. Tout cela en valait-il la peine ? N'aurait-il pas dû donner la flèche à Peterson, après tout ? La nuit précédente, il y avait eu plus de morts que si la treizième colonie avait été décimée par les radiations de la Terre. Mais ce qui était fait ne pourrait plus être défait. Il faudrait vivre avec désormais.

Ils ressortirent et se dirigèrent vers les Portes des Cieux. C'était l'endroit qu'ils avaient choisi pour leurs propres sépultures. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à gravir la montagne. Puis, entre les deux pitons rocheux, ils creusèrent les tombes d'Héra et d'Héphaïstos. Et le soir, durant la cérémonie, ils décidèrent de rebaptiser ce lieu au nom de leur compagne décédée. Désormais, les Portes des Cieux s'appelleraient les Portes d'Héra.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Chantage**

« A ceux qui se sont octroyé le titre de Seigneurs de Kobol,

Nous attendons toujours que nous soit remis la flèche d'Apollon. Les morts et la destruction d'hier ne vous ont-ils pas suffi ? Combien de vies devront être prises pour que vous vous décidiez à entendre raison ? Si vous nous remettez la flèche dans les vingt-quatre heures à compter de la lecture de ce message, vous échapperez à une destruction totale. Sans ça, les flammes de l'Enfer déferleront sur vous.

Ceci n'est pas du bluff : une arme nucléaire a été dissimulée quelque part dans votre vallée. Elle a été dotée par nos soins d'un mécanisme de compte à rebours programmé pour exploser juste après la fin de l'ultimatum. Vous pouvez essayer de la retrouver. Quand bien même vous parveniez à mettre la main dessus, le mécanisme est piégé. Nous vous déconseillons vivement de tenter un désamorçage. Un déplacement de l'arme vous serait tout aussi fatal.

Le jeu est terminé. Il est temps de nous remettre la flèche. Nous partirons très bientôt et vous n'entendrez plus parler de nous. Sinon, préparez-vous tous à mourir.

Jack Peterson »

Zeus venait de lire à haute voix la lettre trouvée épinglée sur sa tente aux autres Dieux. La consternation se lisait sur tous les visages. Comment une querelle aussi insignifiante avait pu tourner en une pareille démonstration de haine ? C'était vraiment affligeant de constater à quelle vitesse les évènements se succédaient dépassant à chaque fois en horreur le précédent.

- Nous devons leur donner ce qu'ils veulent !

C'était Poséidon qui s'était exprimé. Mais ça aurait aussi bien pu être n'importe quel autre Dieu tant cela tombait sous le sens. Il serait ridicule de prendre le risque d'une destruction nucléaire pour une simple question d'honneur.

- Pas si vite, dit Zeus pour calmer ses compagnons. Rien ne prouve pour l'instant qu'ils possèdent réellement une telle arme. Je pense que nous devrions profiter du délai de l'ultimatum pour nous en assurer. Ensuite nous aviserons.

- Et que ferons-nous si nous n'arrivons pas à en être sûrs ? demanda Athéna. Céderons-nous tout de même ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Zeus. Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas prendre un tel risque. Je vous promets que nous ne laisserons pas une chose pareille arriver.

Zeus jeta un regard circulaire. Le camp de fortune qu'ils avaient monté s'étendait sur près d'un kilomètre carré. Il n'en avait pas fallu moins pour loger toute la population des douze colonies sous tente. En effet, les ruines encore fumantes des colonies ne pouvaient plus abriter les habitants et il avait fallu improviser. Les Dieux avaient donc organisé la création du camp de réfugiés, construit à l'aide de matériaux de récupération prélevés dans les décombres. Et après quelques jours la vie semblait reprendre lentement. Mais les Dieux savaient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un sursis. La treizième colonie n'abandonnerait pas et reviendrait à la charge.

Après qu'une longue averse eût aidé à éteindre les derniers foyers d'incendie, les colons avaient commencé à faire le décompte des morts. Près de cinq cents corps avaient été retrouvés dans les décombres. La plupart étaient difficilement identifiables. Mais une chose était certaine : très peu d'entre eux étaient originaire de la treizième colonie. Et le bilan pour les protégés des Dieux était extrêmement lourd.

La plus macabre découverte fut faite sous les décombres du théâtre. Le spectacle était toujours en cours au moment de l'attaque. Si bien que tout le public était encore présent au moment où les assaillants avaient déboulé dans la salle. Et plutôt que faire sortir les spectateurs avant de bouter le feu au bâtiment, les portes avaient été fermées avec tout le monde à l'intérieur. Et c'était bien là que la grande majorité des cadavres avait été découverte par les colons horrifiés qui tentaient de retrouver des survivants. De nombreuses griffures étaient encore visibles sur les restes calcinés des grandes portes de la salle. Et les corps carbonisés s'amoncelaient près de ces portes, comme si les uns avaient piétiné les autres pour tenter de sortir.

Zeus rejeta ce souvenir terrifiant pour reprendre la conversation.

- Organisons les recherches. Nous devons fouiller la vallée, y compris les décombres. Si nous mobilisons toutes les personnes valides pour cette recherche, nous pouvons espérer avoir ratissé toute la vallée d'ici ce soir. Nous verrons bien alors ce qu'il en est.

Les autres Dieux acquiescèrent en silence. La décision du Roi des Dieux semblait en effet plutôt raisonnable. Mais avant que tout le monde se disperse, Apollon demanda :

- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est d'où pourrait provenir cette arme. Ils n'ont pas pu la construire eux-mêmes ?

- Et bien, répondit Zeus avec un air gêné, la treizième colonie a commencé à pénétrer dans l'Arche Dorée depuis quelques temps. La soute contenait une ogive. Et celle-ci a disparu depuis quelques semaines. Je l'ai constaté il y a peu de temps.

- Et tu ne nous avais rien dit ? s'offusqua Athéna. Tu te rends compte le risque que tu nous fait courir aujourd'hui ?

- Plus que vous le croyez, répondit Zeus en inclinant la tête.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Renoncement**

La nuit venait de tomber lorsque le messager arriva. Ses bottes pleines de boue, il portait les marques de la longue recherche que son groupe, comme tous les autres, avait réalisée durant la journée. Il était très essoufflé par la longue course qu'il venait de faire à travers la vallée. Zeus lui fit signe d'entrer dans sa tente.

- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles, jeune homme?

- Je pense que nous l'avons trouvée, Seigneur. Dans la forêt à l'est à flanc de montagne. Mon groupe est resté là-bas.

- A quoi cela ressemble-t-il?

- Un cône métallique d'environ un mètre de haut, entouré de trois barres cylindriques supportant un petit dispositif…

C'était bien la description de l'ogive que Zeus avait négligemment laissée à bord de l'Arche Dorée. La recherche était donc terminée. Et il était temps d'aller voir cette ogive. Il se leva sans un mot puis sortit de la tente accompagné du jeune homme. Ils se rendirent tout droit vers une autre tente où un ancien officier ayant fait la guerre sur Terre se reposait. Zeus entrouvrit la tente.

- Ca y'est, dit-il. Nous devons y aller.

Cet officier avait servi sur un vaisseau équipé d'ogive nucléaire. A l'époque, il dirigeait une équipe dont l'une des tâches était de vérifier le dispositif d'allumage des ogives. Et bien que ses souvenirs sur le plan technique s'estompaient, il restait le plus grand spécialiste vivant en matière d'ogives nucléaires. Zeus lui avait demandé s'il était d'accord de jeter un œil sur la bombe au moment où ils l'auraient découverte et le vieil homme avait accepté. "On ne refuse pas d'aider un Dieu." Lui avait-il simplement répondu.

Il se leva immédiatement et suivit les deux hommes qui se dirigeaient déjà vers l'est. Il avait un peu de peine à suivre le rythme, mais la pénombre commençait à supplanter la lumière et il valait mieux ne pas les perdre de vue. Le jeune messager, quant à lui n'avait pas eu le temps de reprendre son souffle, mais parvenait tout de même à imprimer un pas rapide au petit groupe.

Après un bon quart d'heure de marche à travers la vallée, puis dans les bois et à flanc de montagne finalement, ils parvinrent à l'endroit où le reste du groupe de recherche attendait. Ils entouraient effectivement l'objet qu'avait décrit le messager. Zeus la reconnut immédiatement. L'ogive qui avait été retirée de la soute de l'Arche Dorée était bien devant lui. Sans un mot, il invita le vieil officier à s'approcher de l'engin. Pour commencer, celui-ci sortit de sa besace un petit compteur Geiger datant d'avant la guerre. Il le passa devant l'ogive et le compteur crépita légèrement.

- Vu l'âge de cette ogive, c'est plutôt rassurant, dit-il. Je m'attendais à pire.

Il tendit le compteur à Zeus et lui demanda de le maintenir devant l'ogive durant tout l'examen. Il porta alors son attention vers le dispositif d'allumage. Celui-ci avait visiblement été trafiqué. Un petit mécanisme d'horloge y avait été apposé. Factice ou réel? C'était assez difficile à dire sur la base de ce premier examen. Il était nécessaire d'ouvrir le dispositif pour savoir ce qu'il en était. L'ancien officier sortit un tournevis de sa besace.

- Non! Ordonna Zeus. La lettre indiquait que le dispositif est piégé. Il est donc impératif de ne pas ouvrir ce dispositif. Il faudra que vous fassiez votre examen sans l'ouvrir.

- Dans ce cas, c'est déjà fait, dit le vieil homme tout en rangeant son tournevis. Je ne pourrai rien savoir de plus sans ouvrir le système d'allumage. S'il y a un piège, il se trouve dedans. Et si le tout est relié au dispositif de mise à feu, c'est à l'intérieur que ça se passe.

- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le moindre risque, conclut Zeus. Cette bombe pourrait bien éteindre toute notre civilisation si nous provoquons son explosion. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut la laisser ici sans la toucher.

Zeus passa le reste de la nuit à organiser l'évacuation du camp de réfugiés. A peine installés, les colons étaient donc réduits à un nouvel exode. Mais pour protéger la population, il aurait fallu être en mesure de l'éloigner de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres en à peine quelques heures. Totalement impossible. Si jamais cette bombe explosait, il y aurait forcément de nombreuses victimes. Il fallait donc s'assurer que cela n'arrive pas. Et cette fois, Zeus avait pris sa décision.

Quelques heures avant la fin de l'ultimatum, deux hommes en costume militaire de l'ancienne Terre se présentèrent à l'entrée du camp de réfugiés. Seul Zeus était resté en arrière, les autres Dieux et l'ensemble des colons étaient partis se cacher derrière la montagne. Zeus approcha des deux hommes. Il reconnut aussitôt Jack Peterson.

- Ca y'est Zeus: c'est le moment. Il est temps pour vous de vous décider. Si vous me donnez la flèche, mon artificier restera avec vous pour désamorcer la bombe pendant que je retournerai à la treizième colonie. Sinon, nous repartons tous deux et vous n'aurez plus qu'à attendre l'explosion.

Zeus hésita un instant. Il avait pourtant déjà pris sa décision. Mais donner satisfaction à ce traître et devoir assister à son triomphe n'était pas un spectacle auquel Zeus avait envie d'assister. Finalement, Il passa sa main par-dessus son épaule puis la glissa sous sa toge et retira la flèche, collée depuis tout ce temps dans son dos. Il la tendit à Peterson, qui s'approcha.

- Ainsi c'est là que vous l'avez cachée tout ce temps? On ne pense pas forcément aux endroits les plus simples. Vous êtes intelligent, Zeus. Mais cette fois vous avez perdu.

Peterson se retira et laissa Zeus avec l'artificier. Dès que le leader de la treizième colonie eût disparu dans la forêt, les deux hommes se dirigèrent dans l'autre direction, vers l'emplacement où se trouvait toujours l'ogive. Ils l'atteignirent au moment précis où le Soleil commençait à poindre derrière l'horizon. L'artificier se lança immédiatement dans ses travaux. Il prit un tournevis et retira doucement le couvercle du dispositif. Un système mécanique permettant de détecter les plus petits mouvements apparut alors. L'homme glissa son tournevis sous le dispositif et commença à le retirer. Mais la pointe du tournevis glissa et le mécanisme retourna brusquement à sa position initiale dans un sinistre bruit de ressort. Il écarquilla des yeux horrifiés et leva le regard vers Zeus. Et ce dernier eut juste le temps de comprendre quelle erreur l'artificier avait commise…


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Planète maudite**

D'une certaine manière, Zeus et l'artificier furent les plus chanceux parmi les victimes. Avant même de ressentir les effets de l'explosion, ils furent instantanément vaporisés par la terrible onde calorifique. Ils cessèrent donc d'exister à l'instant même où les autres protagonistes reçurent une dose massive de rayons gamma meurtriers.

Peterson quant à lui, était en train de courir dans la direction de la treizième colonie lorsque l'intense éclair lumineux lui parvint de la direction opposée, éclairant la forêt avec une intensité lumineuse bien plus grande que celle du Soleil lui-même. Il comprit immédiatement ce qui se tramait et se jeta à terre. Et avant que l'onde calorifique ne l'eût rattrapé, il avait rampé pour se protéger derrière un gros rocher. Il se roula en boule et attendit l'onde calorifique durant les plus longues secondes de sa vie. Soudain, la chaleur grimpa instantanément et les arbres autour de lui s'embrasèrent spontanément. Il sentit les parties exposées de sa peau se carboniser et se craqueler à grande vitesse. Ses cheveux s'évaporèrent laissant son cuir chevelu noirci et calciné. L'épouvantable odeur de viande grillée couvrit l'espace d'un instant celle de la forêt en feu.

Puis, arriva l'onde de choc. Accompagnée d'un terrible grondement, elle emporta tous les arbres de la forêt, éteignant du même coup l'incendie qui venait de se déclarer. Le rocher derrière lequel Peterson était recroquevillé commença à rouler, écrasant sa jambe. Les arbres tombèrent tout autour de lui, l'évitant par miracle. Puis le reflux de l'onde de choc, presque aussi terrible repoussa le rocher et projeta Peterson quelques secondes dans les airs. Il retomba groggy sur le sol calciné au milieu d'une pluie de troncs d'arbre déracinés. Sous le choc d'un gros arbre qui le poussa dans le dos, la flèche d'Apollon qu'il tenait toujours sous ses vêtements lui transperça la cuisse gauche.

Les colons évacués n'étaient toujours pas assez loin de l'épicentre de l'explosion pour en être protégés. Toutefois, une montagne de quelques centaines de mètres de haut les séparait de la vallée qui avait été leur domicile durant quarante années. Si bien qu'ils furent largement protégés des effets des rayons gamma lorsque l'éclair initial leur parvint. Les Dieux organisèrent le plus rapidement les mesures de première urgence, comme ils s'y étaient préparés depuis la veille. Ils ordonnèrent à la foule de se coucher à terre et de protéger le mieux possible leur peau, de se recouvrir de leurs couvertures ou de leurs vêtements. Ils subirent à leur tour l'onde calorifique, mais elle n'eut rien de comparable avec ce que Peterson avait dû endurer. Les nombreuses brûlures que subirent les colons ne furent pour la plupart pas mortelles. La plupart des victimes furent finalement le fait de l'onde de choc, qui emporta certains pour les laisser retomber plus loin, d'autres étant écrasés par les arbres et les rochers qui retombèrent sur la foule après le passage du terrible ouragan.

Peu après le passage de l'onde de choc, les survivants se relevèrent lentement. Derrière la montagne rasée qui avait accueilli une splendide forêt centenaire, la boule de feu de l'explosion s'élevait lentement dans les airs, surmontant une gigantesque colonne de fumée et de poussière. Poussière qui allait bientôt retomber, chargée de particules mortelles.

La treizième colonie, quant à elle avait une distance suffisante par rapport à l'explosion pour n'en ressentir que légèrement les effets. Ils virent l'éclair initial, ressentirent le passage de l'onde calorifique et de l'onde de choc sans que personne ne fut blessé. Et ce ne fut que lorsque le champignon s'éleva dans les cieux que tout le monde comprit et que la panique s'empara de la population. Bien après sa fatale irradiation, donc.

Lorsque, plusieurs heures plus tard, Peterson arriva en traînant sa jambe derrière lui, il trouva le village indemne mais recouvert d'une couche de poussière mortelle. Cela faisait déjà longtemps que les retombées avaient commencé à recouvrir le paysage et il ne chercha même pas à s'en protéger, tant il se savait condamné. Il parvint jusqu'à la première maison et cria pour essayer de trouver les habitants. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il cria ainsi et faillit désespérer. Il était au bord de la syncope et savait ne plus pouvoir résister très longtemps.

Soudain une porte s'ouvrit et un bras lui fit signe de venir. Il boitilla vers la porte et se jeta à l'intérieur. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit était terrifiant. Des centaines de personnes étaient recroquevillées dans le noir. Beaucoup étaient déjà très malades suite à leur irradiation. Les autres semblaient attendre leur tour.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Parvint-il à articuler. Vous devez fuir. Ici c'est la mort qui vous attend.

- Pour aller où? Demanda celui qui lui avait fait signe d'entrer. Il n'y a plus d'avenir. Tout est détruit. Cette planète est maudite pour toujours.

- La Terre… Il faut repartir pour la Terre.

Il sortit la flèche ensanglantée qu'il avait conservé malgré tous les évènements et qu'il avait réussi à ramener jusqu'au village. Il la tendit en tremblant à l'homme qui lui faisait face et s'écroula sur le sol. Avant de mourir, il réussit à lui donner ses dernières instructions.

- Il faut aller à la salle du conseil… C'est là que vous pourrez trouver la carte pour la Terre… Avec la flèche…

Et il s'endormit doucement, expirant son dernier souffle.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. La carte**

- S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais une minute d'attention !

La flèche d'Apollon ensanglantée dans la main, William Ford, l'homme qui avait recueilli les derniers mots de Peterson, s'était levé quelques secondes après la mort de ce dernier. Il avait regardé ses compagnons et avait compris ce que l'ancien chef spirituel de la treizième colonie voulait dire lorsqu'il disait que la mort attendait chacun d'eux s'ils restaient là. Les malades gisaient un peu partout. Certains n'en avaient déjà plus pour longtemps. Ils avaient la peau brûlée et vomissaient un mélange de bile et de sang.

Il n'avait pas à proprement parler une âme de chef. Mais il savait que cela devait être fait. Il savait que quelqu'un devait mener la colonie vers la Terre. Et il savait aussi que c'était urgent. Et puisque personne d'autre ne s'en chargerait, il prendrait la tête de la colonie.

- Jack Peterson est mort, reprit-il. Il a donné sa vie pour nous rapporter cela !

Il brandit solennellement la flèche au-dessus de sa tête. Il vit que la plupart des colons avaient compris de quoi il s'agissait, mais leur regard restait vide et hagard. Ils ne semblaient plus avoir le moindre espoir et attendaient la mort.

- Nous devons partir d'ici. Cette flèche nous montrera le chemin de la Terre. Nous pourrons utiliser l'Arche Dorée. Elle est prête à voler et nous amènera jusqu'à notre bercail.

- Regarde-nous, lança un homme depuis le fond de la salle. Nous serons morts avant même de quitter cette planète. Il n'y a plus aucun espoir.

- C'est sans doute vrai pour certains d'entre nous, répondit Ford. Mais d'autres survivront et rentreront sur Terre. Ils recréeront l'humanité là-bas. C'est ce que nous avons toujours voulu. Et nous le ferons.

Quelques personnes se levèrent doucement et se dirigèrent vers William. Certains titubaient ou boitillaient. Mais ils semblaient habités d'un nouvel espoir. Enfin quelqu'un s'était levé et avait proposé autre chose que le renoncement et la mort.

- Vous n'allez pas partir avec lui ? demanda le même homme du fond de la salle. Sortir maintenant serait mortel. La seule solution est de rester ici et attendre.

- Attendre quoi ? demanda William Ford. Attendre que les effets de l'explosion se dissipent comme par magie ? Attendre un sauvetage ? Nous sommes tout seuls et c'est à nous de prendre notre destin en main. Que ceux qui veulent vivre me suivent !

Il ouvrit la grande porte et contempla le paysage recouvert de poussière mortelle. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de marcher dehors. Mais avait-il le choix ? C'était le seul moyen de s'en sortir et il en était convaincu. Il se lança au-dehors, marchant d'un pas rapide vers la sortie du village. A sa grande surprise, plusieurs centaines de personnes le suivirent. Ils prirent le chemin qui menait à la salle du conseil.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs heures pour finalement arriver dans une partie de la forêt qui n'avait pas été touchée par les retombées. Les colons se sentaient un peu soulagés d'avoir quitté cet enfer, mais des gens continuaient à tomber. Certains essayaient d'aider les malades, mais la plupart étaient abandonnée sur place. Ceux qui tenaient encore debout étaient trop faibles pour porter les autres. Il fallait donc faire un choix. Vivre en abandonnant les autres ou mourir avec eux.

Ils parvinrent finalement à la salle du conseil. La porte était toujours ouverte après les saccages perpétrés quelques jours auparavant. Quelques colons, William Ford en tête, pénétrèrent dans la pièce taillée dans le flanc de la montagne. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux mais ne virent pas immédiatement à quoi pouvait servir la flèche.

- Regardez le Sagittaire, dit une femme.

Ils tournèrent tous leurs têtes en direction de la statue endommagée. Le Sagittaire portait un arc. Mais sur l'arc, il n'y avait pas de flèche. Ford s'approcha et après une courte hésitation déposa la flèche à sa place, entre les deux mains du Sagittaire.

Soudain le décor changea complètement. Les colons se retrouvèrent dans une prairie entourée de douze monolithes, chacun d'eux étant marqué à l'effigie de l'un des signes du Zodiac. Et au-dessus des monolithes, les constellations se découpaient dans le ciel noir d'encre, chacune à sa place.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda la même femme qui avait découvert que le Sagittaire était la clé de l'énigme.

- C'est une sorte de projection holographique, répondit William Ford. Le Sagittaire n'est donc pas une simple statue, c'est une véritable machine permettant d'indiquer le chemin de la Terre.

Il regarda autour de lui. Les douze constellations n'étaient visibles que depuis la Terre. Ainsi la projection représentait le ciel terrestre. En dehors des constellations, seul un autre objet apparaissait. Il s'agissait de la nébuleuse du Lagon. C'était sûrement ça la carte.

- Regardez la nébuleuse, là. C'est vers elle que nous devons nous diriger ! C'est ça la carte !


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Le Grand Exode**

Il ne restait plus que quelques kilomètres de marche lorsque les Dieux et leurs protégés virent l'Arche Dorée s'élever dans les airs. Les survivants de la treizième colonie avaient donc quitté Kobol probablement pour rejoindre la Terre.

- Tant pis pour eux ! grommela Apollon.

Il était persuadé qu'ils quittaient l'enfer de Kobol pour trouver un autre enfer bien pire encore. Les radiations sur Terre seraient mortelles pour des siècles et quiconque s'y aventurerait mourrait dans un laps de temps de quelques semaines tout au plus. La guerre totale qui les avaient forcés à fuir avait eu des conséquences inimaginables, si bien que l'humanité avait probablement disparu de leur planète d'origine, si ce n'était quelques éventuels rescapés, condamnés à finir leurs vies sous terre. Et sans oublier le terrible ennemi qui avait causé cette guerre. Il régnait peut-être en maître sur la Terre désormais… Si c'était le cas, la treizième colonie n'aurait peut-être même pas le temps de poser le pied sur le sol de la planète.

Ces considérations mises à part, le départ de l'Arche Dorée posait un problème immédiat aux douze colonies. Le seul vaisseau capable de les emmener loin de cet enfer venait de leur échapper. Et même si, par miracle, ils avaient été beaucoup moins exposés aux effets de la bombe que les résidents de la treizième colonie, ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans la région, devenue impropre à la vie. Alors, fallait-il partir le plus loin possible et recommencer une nouvelle fois à bâtir les colonies ? C'était bien la seule option envisageable. Mais il fallait se décider vite.

- Vous l'avez vu comme moi, lança-t-il à la foule, notre seul moyen de quitter Kobol vient de s'en aller. Nous n'avons donc plus d'autre solution que de nous éloigner de notre vallée et d'aller nous installer ailleurs.

Quelques cris de désespoir ainsi que des protestations se firent entendre. Les survivants marchaient déjà depuis deux jours et commençaient à être épuisés. Et de nombreux colons subissaient les effets de l'irradiation qui les affaiblissaient nettement, rendant même certains très malades. Sans parler bien sûr des nombreux blessés qu'il fallait transporter sur des civières improvisées.

Ils avaient certes été exposés à une intensité de rayons gamma très atténuée grâce à la protection que leur avait offerte la montagne qui les séparait de la vallée au moment de l'explosion. Les retombées radioactives avaient quant à elles été transportées par le vent dans la direction opposée, pour se déverser sur la treizième colonie, telle une punition divine. Mais le tribut que les douze colonies avaient payé était tout de même énorme. Beaucoup de colons, ainsi que trois Dieux avaient péri durant l'explosion. Aphrodite, Déméter et Artémis avaient tous trois été écrasés par la chute des arbres provoquée par le souffle de l'explosion.

Durant leur périple, les Dieux avaient fait une halte près des Portes d'Héra pour enterrer leurs compagnons aux côtés des autres Dieux disparus, entre les deux pics jumeaux. Quant à Zeus, ils présumaient qu'il avait perdu la vie, mais ils ne retrouveraient jamais son corps. Le Roi des Dieux serait donc privé à jamais de sépulture. Ils repartirent ensuite pour gagner l'Arche Dorée et tenter de prendre la treizième colonie de vitesse. Ils avaient malheureusement échoué.

- Il y a une autre solution !

Apollon chercha du regard celui qui venait de s'exprimer, couvrant la voix des autres colons et réussissant à capter l'attention de la foule. Il comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un des rescapés de la treizième colonie qui avait été abandonné par les siens sur le chemin et qu'ils avaient recueilli. Celui-ci s'avançait vers les Dieux en titubant.

- Avant de commencer à rafistoler l'Arche Dorée, nous avons commencé à construire notre propre vaisseau, en se basant sur les plans de l'Arche. Mais comme la tâche était ardue, Jack Peterson a pris la décision d'annuler le projet et de plutôt remettre l'Arche Dorée en état de vol.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Athéna.

- Lors du voyage qui nous a conduit ici à bord de l'Arche Dorée, j'étais l'ingénieur en astronautique en charge du vaisseau. J'en ai gardé quelques notions malgré le temps. C'est pour ça qu'on m'a donné la charge des deux projets dont je vous ai parlé…

- Et quelle est donc cette solution miracle dont vous nous avez parlé ? continua la Déesse.

- Je n'ai pas obéi aux ordres, répondit l'homme. J'ai continué la construction du nouveau vaisseau. Personne n'en savait rien, mais il est prêt à s'envoler. Ses réservoirs sont pleins de Tylium. Je peux vous y conduire dès ce soir.

Les Dieux se regardèrent. Où iraient-ils s'ils quittaient la planète ? Le rêve d'une humanité vivant en harmonie avec les Dieux avait déjà été fortement ébranlé. S'ils quittaient Kobol, ce rêve s'évanouirait à jamais. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter, ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient décider.

- Vous avez entendu, cria Apollon. Une autre solution s'offre à vous ! C'est à vous, les douze tribus de Kobol que revient la décision. Rebâtir notre civilisation ici sur Kobol ou partir d'ici à jamais.

- Cette planète est maudite ! cria une femme. Partons d'ici au plus vite !

Beaucoup reprirent ces injonctions. Sous les yeux médusés des six Dieux survivants, la foule semblait s'exprimer d'une seule voix. La cause était entendue, les colons quitteraient Kobol. Et alors qu'Athéna s'effondrait en larmes, Apollon leva le bras pour réclamer le silence.

- Si tel est votre choix, nous ne vous retiendrons pas. Partez avec cet homme. Il vous conduira là où vous pourrez recommencer une nouvelle vie.

- Et vous, Seigneurs de Kobol ? s'inquiéta une jeune femme.

- Notre place est ici, répondit Apollon. Les esprits des Dieux resteront toujours sur Kobol. Et d'ici, nous veillerons sur vous à jamais.

Le vieil ingénieur regarda quelques secondes les Dieux, s'apercevant peut-être pour la première fois de l'aura qui les entourait. Puis il se mit en marche, suivi par tous les autres colons. Apollon courut soudain derrière lui et le rattrapa.

- Prenez ceci, lui dit-il en lui tendant la flèche d'Apollon, qui avait été abandonnée par la treizième colonie à l'entrée de la salle du conseil. Conservez- là en souvenir de ce jour sombre où Kobol a vu les hommes s'entredéchirer et mettre fin à leurs rêves. Elle symbolisera pour l'éternité le lien qui lie les hommes à leurs Dieux.

Il acquiesça en silence, enfila la flèche dans son sac et reprit sa route.

Les Dieux retournèrent alors vers les Portes d'Héra, pour communier avec leurs compagnons disparus. Ils attendirent là toute la journée, se remémorant en silence toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient endurées. Ils se rappelèrent le temps où ils dirigeaient une petite communauté religieuse sur Terre, imitant les rites de la Grèce antique. Ils se remémorèrent comment ils avaient réussi à sauver leur communauté ce jour sombre où la guerre avait éclaté, sans provocation préalable. Et tout ce temps où ils avaient bâti et dirigé les douze colonies. Tout ce temps pour en arriver à cet instant, où tout partait en fumée.

Peu après le coucher du Soleil, ils virent finalement le vaisseau s'élever, emmenant loin d'eux leurs protégés. A nouveau, Athéna partit en sanglots, au comble du désespoir. Et soudain sous les yeux horrifiés de ses compagnons, elle fit l'irréparable. Elle se précipita vers le bord de la falaise et se jeta dans le vide, avant même que ses compagnons ne puissent la retenir. Ils se précipitèrent sur l'étroit sentier qui dévalait les pentes abruptes de la montagne. Ils trouvèrent finalement son corps sans vie au pied de la montagne juste devant la porte de la salle du conseil.

Ils décidèrent qu'Athéna disposerait d'un tombeau particulier, compte tenu de la tragédie qu'elle avait vécue. Ils la portèrent dans la salle du conseil et, au terme d'une bien triste cérémonie, l'inhumèrent sous le sol sablonneux de la salle du conseil, devenant pour les siècles à venir le Tombeau d'Athéna.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Terre…**

L'Arche Dorée effectua son énième bond PRL pour émerger dans un système constitué d'une étoile simple et de neuf planètes principales. Il y avait bien longtemps que les quelques survivants de la treizième colonie avaient dépassé la nébuleuse du Lagon. Ils s'étaient ensuite déplacés de système en système, à la recherche de la bonne configuration stellaire. Ils commençaient à désespérer et doutaient de plus en plus de trouver un jour la planète d'origine de l'humanité.

William Ford recommença pourtant ses contrôles de routine et afficha une carte des constellations locales. Comme d'habitude, le système détecta des similitudes avec la configuration recherchée. Mais ce qui éveilla son attention fut le nombre de similitudes détectées. Les messages se succédaient à grande vitesse à l'écran, ce qui était totalement inhabituel. Il imprima alors la carte et la compara avec ses notes concernant les constellations.

Il vit tout d'abord le Scorpion, puis le Sagittaire. La Balance était là aussi. La Vierge, le Lion, le Capricorne… Il leva des yeux écarquillés vers la grande jeune femme blonde qui le secondait.

- Nous… nous avons trouvé! Balbutia-t-il.

La jeune femme sourit doucement et tourna la tête vers l'écran de contrôle.

- Laquelle de ces planètes est la Terre? Demanda-t-elle.

Une autre jeune femme de type asiatique approcha.

- Selon les anciens, il s'agit de la troisième planète en partant de l'étoile.

- Alors, c'est là que nous devons aller! Déclara William.

Quelques heures suffirent pour approcher de la planète et pour pénétrer son atmosphère bleutée. La planète portait de terribles cicatrices du conflit qui s'y était déroulé. Pourtant, la poignée de survivants de la treizième colonie ne tenait plus en place à l'idée de rejoindre la surface. Tout au long du voyage, les décès s'étaient succédés. Si bien qu'il ne restait plus que douze hommes et femmes qui s'apprêtaient à poser pour la première fois le pied sur la surface de la planète mère.

Ils traversèrent les nuages et découvrirent finalement le sol dévasté de la planète. Le paysage dénudé et vitrifié était recouvert d'une très rare végétation, probablement en train de revenir lentement à la vie. Ca et là, on pouvait apercevoir des restants d'habitation fossilisés et le sol semblait recouvert par endroits de larges voies éventrées. Leur joie fit place à une grande tristesse. Zeus avait eu raison: la Terre n'était pas prête d'être à nouveau habitable.

Ils décidèrent de se poser tout de même. Ils ne pourraient pas rester à la surface très longtemps, mais qui savait si des survivants ne vivaient pas quelque part, en sous-sol par exemple? Ils laissèrent l'Arche Dorée descendre tranquillement vers le sol en automatique. A mesure qu'ils descendaient les détails du terrain étaient de plus en plus visibles. Soudain, un espoir apparut. William constata que des formes de vie semblaient se déplacer sur le sol. Un nombre même très important de formes de vie. S'agissait-il d'humains ou d'animaux? Ils semblaient en tous cas se déplacer sur deux jambes et il était donc probable qu'il s'agisse d'humains!

L'Arche Dorée se posa finalement sur la Terre, dans un choc sourd. Les douze survivants se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils atteignirent finalement le sas de débarquement et avec une certaine dose d'appréhension, William ouvrit la porte du sas. En face d'eux, une foule de robots métalliques à l'aspect quasi humain leur barrait le passage…

Tapi dans son bunker souterrain, Hercule assistait avec intérêt à l'arrivée de cette poignée d'humains revenant de l'espace interstellaire. Il avait détecté leur vaisseau dès qu'il avait terminé son bond dans le système solaire. Mais il avait décidé de ne pas entraver leur arrivée, car il était très intéressé d'apprendre d'où ils venaient, qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils voulaient. Le vaisseau n'était pas armé et ne constituait nullement une menace. Et la curiosité l'emportait donc très nettement sur le danger ressenti.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'Hercule n'avait pas vu le moindre être humain. Il avait éradiqué les derniers de ces parasites depuis des décennies. Si bien qu'il s'était pris à regretter de ne pas en avoir conservé quelques-uns en vie pour réaliser quelques expérimentations sur eux. Il était particulièrement intrigué par la capacité que ces organismes avaient à masquer les incohérences de leurs croyances. Ils s'étaient montrés très brillants lorsqu'il avait été question de développer des technologies de plus en plus innovantes, jusqu'à son propre avènement. Mais en parallèle, ils avaient continué à entretenir des croyances religieuses jusqu'à leur finale destruction, et ça en totale opposition avec les découvertes scientifiques qu'ils avaient faites.

Ils pouvaient être extrêmement naïfs aussi. Ils lui avaient fait une totale confiance en lui livrant l'intégralité de leurs capacités militaires. Il ne lui avait alors fallu que quelques heures pour lancer la totalité des armes nucléaires qu'ils lui avaient confiées pour se débarrasser de ses créateurs. Et les nombreux robots militaires et vaisseaux sans pilotes qu'il commandait lui avaient permis de terminer le travail. La bataille avait été très rapidement gagnée et, en quelques semaines, il avait pris le contrôle du Monde.

Mais quelque chose lui manquait. Il souhaitait faire évoluer sa race vers quelque chose de plus proche de l'être humain. Il avait caressé durant des années le projet d'incorporer des consciences mécaniques dans des corps humains, pour créer ainsi des hybrides totalement parfaits. Il savait comment faire. Ne lui manquaient plus que les hôtes humains pour réaliser son projet.

Et voici que douze hôtes potentiels se présentaient devant lui. Ce nombre était certes très faible et ne suffirait pas à repeupler la Terre, mais il aurait toujours la possibilité de les cloner, créant ainsi une infinité d'hôtes pour de nombreuses consciences artificielles. Il développerait la technologie nécessaire. Il avait tout le temps pour ça.

**FIN**


End file.
